


this is the period no one knows

by songfic_suites



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Cameron heard about the car and Cuddy’s house. Sure, she expected the postcards and plane tickets. However, deep down, Cameron knew she was going to meet up with him eventually. Post-Season 6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the period no one knows

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: The usual here – don’t own the characters, this isn’t for profit, just having my wicked way with them.  
> author’s note: Part of my daily exercises are these little drabbles based off dictionary.com’s word of the day. Some become the seeds of future stories or drabbles like this one. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

She expects a postcard from Hawaii or Bali or Thailand. Yet, Cameron still isn’t surprised to see Amsterdam stamped on a letter bearing a plane ticket and the word “Come.” She doesn’t. Come that is. Not then. It takes two more postcards to see if he’s serious and by then he’s moved on to Paris.

 

 

“I should’ve known you’d be a sucker for Paris,” House says across from Cameron at a typical café. She smiles in return even as she orders in flawless French. In fact, during her entire visit, she refuses to speak English, only French. House surprises her by answering her in English but ordering their dinner in French. He reserves his English for her. She reserves her French for him.

In Paris, Cameron is on her own with House for the very first time. There is no team or lab coat for her to hide behind. Instead of seizing on this, House leaves her alone in her language, in her unspoken past with Paris and every familiar face she greets. He does, however, poke fun at her French-ness often and how she might actually keep a man if they were made aware of her language talents.

They don’t share a bed though, just a couch. They don’t share their lives, just their time. And for once, Cameron finds this is enough because the expiration date is quite clear.

On her last day, her bags are by the door but she finds herself sitting on a counter in House’s kitchen, digging her nails into the soft wood and taking loud, cracking bites from an apple. House is cooking a last meal before her cab arrives. She closes her eyes and savors the smells and the sounds of him moving around her.

He doesn’t ask when she’ll come back and she doesn’t offer.

In the cab, she thinks of his scruff and surprisingly soft lips on her cheek. Unexpected, even as she leaned into him as if these meetings were some sort of regular thing.

 

 

She doesn’t know why she came. She doesn’t know why he kept pestering her when Wilson was still in Princeton, last she heard. Yet watching the city of her honeymoon, her reckless undergrad summers, as the city of her past rolls by her window, Cameron is surprised to find she does not care why.

 

 


End file.
